walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Clyde
Clyde is an original character who first appeared in Vince's Story in Telltale Games' The Walking Dead: 400 Days DLC. Pre-Apocalypse Unknown Location Almost nothing is known about Clyde's life before the outbreak began except that he was a prison guard. Post-Apocalypse "400 Days" "Day 2" In the apocalypse's early stages, Clyde was keeping order among Vince and his companions on the way to the prison. Clyde appears to be a subordinate of the bus driver, and seems prone to overreacting. Clyde shot and killed a prisoner, Marcus, who was choking another prisoner, Jerry. While Clyde and the rest of the prisoners were in a heated argument, Jerry reanimated and bit Clyde in the throat, killing him within seconds. "Day 184" A reanimated Clyde is seen at Gil's Pitstop, with a screwdriver in his head. Depending on the player's actions, Clyde can be killed by Russell by pushing the screwdriver into his head. "Day 220" A reanimated Clyde is seen attacking Bonnie after she slides down a hill. If he was not killed by Russell, Bonnie will kill him by kicking the screwdriver into his head. Death Killed By *Jerry'' (Infected)'' While trying to calm himself down after killing Marcus, Jerry reanimates and bites Clyde's throat, killing him within seconds into the attack. *Russell (Determinant, Zombified) When arriving to Gil's Pitstop, Russell will notice a reanimated Clyde with a screwdriver in his head. Depending on the player's actions, Russell can use the screwdriver to put Clyde out of his misery. *Bonnie (Determinant, Zombified) If Russell did not kill the zombified Clyde, Bonnie will awaken to see a zombified Clyde trying to attack her after rolling down the hill. The player then kills him by kicking the screwdriver further into his head. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Clyde has killed: *Marcus Crabtree Relationships Bennett When Vince, Danny, and Justin were in the bus, he seemed to communicate with Bennett, possibly indicating that they were friends, but he seemed to dislike Clyde, constantly referring to him as boy. Bennett yells at Clyde to get back and break up the scuffle between the two prisoners. After Clyde shot one of them, he questioned him in disbelief on what he had just done. Danny Danny did not think highly of Clyde. When Marcus began choking Jerry, Danny yelled at Clyde to break the two up, completely ignoring the fact that the guard was the authority figure. After Marcus was killed, Danny quickly became angry at Clyde's incompetence and cowardice, continuing to yell at him to call someone about the two deaths. This caused Clyde to become angry and threaten the remaining prisoners in an attempt to regain his position of authority. However, Danny saw that Clyde clearly didn't have the balls to shoot anyone else and stood up to him, forcing Clyde to back down. The two continued to argue until Clyde was suddenly killed by a reanimated Jerry, which elicited nothing beyond shock from Danny or any of the other prisoners. Appearances Video Game Season 1 Trivia *Clyde always ends up dead, either killed by Russell or Bonnie by pushing a screwdriver in his head. *He has a screwdriver lodged in his face through his eye when reanimated, this is similar to a walker that had a screwdriver lodged in her back seen at the near end of Episode 1. *He is one of three named characters in the Video Game to become a walker and to be later put down, the other being Brie and Jerry. *So far he, among all other Video Game characters, has the longest time as a walker before being ultimately put down, with a total of either 182 or 218 days. *Clyde is one of two characters of the Video Game to get killed by a named walker, the others being Brenda St. John and Ben Paul (Determinant). **Interestingly, both victims were bit on the neck. Category:Walking Dead Characters Category:Police Category:Deceased Category:Undeads Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Video Game Category:Prison Bus Category:NPC Category:Contagonist